Maeghan Albach
Maeghan Duffy Albach (May 21, 1974 – January 22, 2019) was an American voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Additional Voices *Aquarion (2008) - Maji (ep26), Additional Voices *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Yoka (ep13), Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Takeuchi (ep3), Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *Big Windup! (2009) - Facilitator (ep13), Oki's Mother, TV Announcer (ep25) *Black Cat (2007) - Girl (ep9), Miki, Additional Voices *Blassreiter (2009) - Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Mariko (ep7), Additional Voices *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Additional Voices *Corpse Princess (2010) - Additional Voices *Darker than Black (2009) - Additional Voices *Date A Live (2014) - Shiizaki *Date A Live II (2016) - Shiizaki *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Blue Eyes Lady 3 (ep19), Female Agent, Nun B, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Additional Voices *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Dream Woman (ep11), Ghost, Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Additional Voices *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Additional Voices *Jyu-Oh-Sei: Planet of the Beast King (2008) - Mao *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Mother (ep39), Walkyrie Member F, Additional Voices *Kodocha (2006) - Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Rahā (ep20), Wina Lightning *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Gérson (ep12), Natália Peres (ep9), Additional Voices *Nabari (2009) - Additional Voices *Negima! Magister Negi Magi (2007) - Additional Voices *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi (2009) - Additional Voices *Noragami (2015) - Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2011-2014) - Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Kyoya Fangirl, Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Sales Girl (ep11), Additional Voices *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Princess Jellyfish (2012) - Additional Voices *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Rita (ep5), Additional Voices *Ragnarok The Animation (2007) - Additional Voices *Rideback (2011) - Sasaki (ep4), Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Polly Nichols (ep10), Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Kasumi Aono (ep11), Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Kasumi Aono *Rumbling Hearts (2007) - Additional Voices *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Makabe (ep8), Young Wife *School Rumble (2007) - Girlfriend (ep15), Additional Voices *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Toyotama (ep10), Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog (2011) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Additional Voices *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Suzuka (2007-2008) - Announcer (ep11), Announcer (ep24), Mom (ep15), Waitress (ep17), Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Additional Voices *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Additional Voices *Witchblade (2007) - Additional Voices *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Classmate (ep2), Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Summer Wars (2011) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Quantum (2012) - Additional Voices *Itsudatte My Santa! (2007) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana S (2013) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (69) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (69) *Years active on this wiki: 2006-2016. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors